


Food and Wine (And you on my tongue)

by whenineternal



Series: Everybody's got their poison (Mine is Sugar) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Getting Together, Gratuitous Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenineternal/pseuds/whenineternal
Summary: “Is it like a dom thing?” he asks and Doyoung nods with a quiet hum.





	Food and Wine (And you on my tongue)

His phone lights up with yet another text, the fifth in the last minute, and Doyoung watches it from his position face-down into the dining room table, chewing on his bottom lip. It’s probably Taeyong, sending him another paragraph number to read or needling him on how important it is that they find something to poke a big, visible hole in the opposition’s “loophole defence”. It’s either that, or angry cat emoji.

Doyoung lifts his head from the table and rubs his tired eyes with the pads of his fingers, wincing at the headache pulsating along his brow. He lifts his coffee mug to his lips and groans when he finds it empty.

His brain has long since lost the ability to work law, and he is pretty certain the amount of coffee he has been drinking has cut off a few points from his intelligence. He has never been more embarrassed than when Taeyong was obviously dumbing down his case findings on their skype call two hours ago. It was atrocious, especially considering their current case is something as simple as work place discrimination and their client is a not-at-all-pregnant woman. Doyoung has won three similar cases with amazing ease before, so he can’t fathom why this one is so difficult for him.

He puts his glasses back on his nose and pulls his notebook in front of him and reads over the last page he has written, but gives up after only a minute when none of the words settle in his mind. Sighing in frustration, he rubs roughly over the left side of his face and throws the notebook across the table.

He grabs for his phone instead, opening his inbox and reading quickly over the messages Taeyong has sent him, laughing a little when he eventually gets to a long list of angry cat emoji.

_Even for a paralegal, you work too much_ , he writes and hits send. Almost immediately a bubble appears on screen signifying that Taeyong is writing him back.

_Get some sleep Doyoung_ , is all it says and Doyoung tries at a smile. Taeyong may act tough, but he is a softie really, and too invested in Doyoung’s health and wellbeing.

He looks at the clock and balks a little when he sees it’s no more than four minutes past ten, and decides to go out for a walk instead of listening to Taeyong’s advice. Hopefully the fresh air will help clear his mind.

He picks a long woollen coat from the hallway closet and wraps a warm scarf around his neck, arranging it over his ears in the hopes it will shield him from the November cold.

The street outside is lit up in yellow lamplight reflecting off the wet pavement and Doyoung sets off at a brisk walk, nodding hello to his neighbour when they pass each other on the sidewalk, but mostly keeping his face down and hidden in his scarf.

He stops when he reaches the main street and looks down the right side at the multitude of little shops and coffeehouses and then turns left, he isn’t much in the mood for people right now.

Aside from the occasional car whizzing by, the street is empty and Doyoung walks and walks with no thoughts of a destination at all. There is something calming in just wandering, doing something with no sense of purpose, letting your feet guide you wherever they choose. The city-silence, the kind that is not really silence, but more a drone of background noise that drowns everything else out and gives the illusion of privacy, is one Doyoung could never live without.

He tried it once, saved up the money and vacation days and rented a cabin out in the countryside, no neighbours for miles around him. He didn’t even last a week.

Crossing a narrow street, slipping nimbly between parked cars and lampposts, he shivers as a gust of cold wind claws its fingers inside his coat and to his skin, and he runs the rest of the way to where the buildings shield him once more.

The cold has done its desired job and he feels marginally more awake than he did before. And he is craving pot noodles.

He stops, tilting his head up to the left as he thinks whether he has any at home, and turns on his heel and jogs back to the corner store he passed half a minute prior when he decides his cupboards are sans any unhealthy snacks at all.

The sliding door moves slowly and Doyoung slips through the narrow opening before it is even fully open, breathing a sigh of relief when warm air rushes over him.

“Cold innit?” the store clerk laughs sympathetically, and Doyoung sends a quick smile at the man behind the register as he tugs his scarf away from his face a little to breathe easier.

“Yeah,” he answers and hurries down the aisle. He is familiar with the man after years of late night shopping, but he is not in the mood to entertain his chattiness.

He stops by the drink aisle, discussing with himself for a few seconds before picking a bottle of red wine from the shelf, tucking it safely in the crook of his arm. While he is perusing the shelves of instant food, the bell rings at the door, indicating a new customer. He ignores it, but instinct has him looking up when two figures pass through his line of sight, on the other side of the low shelves.

 

The boy is wearing a large, pink hoodie and Doyoung can barely see his face with the hood pulled over his head, but he is handsome enough, maybe even pretty, that Doyoung can’t help but want to see more. The two stop in front of the fridge and the other boy, a skinny kid with funky hair and a childlike complexion, starts running his fingers along the shelf, all the while asking his companion if he should get this or that and what would make him _not_ piss drunk by the end of the night.

“I don’t know,” pretty boy mumbles and wanders away from his friend and towards the back of the shop. Doyoung follows him down the parallel aisle and when he rounds the end of it, he turns towards the young man, looking him over discreetly while pretending to choose between a bag of instant pasta and a pot of Vietnamese noodles.

He bites his lip at two long, skinny and so very pretty legs, clad in a pair of tight, black jeans, ripped in thin patches over the thighs and knees. His hoodie is large, at least two sizes too big for him, and falls low on his thighs and over his fingers, swaddling him in the thick fabric, and Doyoung can’t help smiling at how cute it makes him look.

There is something so soft about him and Doyoung is more than a little attracted.

His face is mature, yet youthful, and Doyoung would place him at about college aged, or early twenties, though the wonder in his eyes as he studies the colourful chips packets is decidedly childish. A thick lock of inky black hair hangs over his right eye, a delicate contrast to his pale skin.

He is more than pretty, Doyoung has to admit after seeing his face in its entirety, he is stunningly beautiful.

Their eyes meet suddenly when the boy twirls lazily on his heel and freezes once he notices Doyoung watching him. Where he might have blushed, and hurried to divert his eyes if he was younger, Doyoung smiles apologetically at the boy and ducks into the aisle again. He has almost settled on a pot of sweet chili noodles when a voice like warm honey sounds beside him, a hesitant clearing of a throat followed by a loud inhale.

Doyoung looks out the corner of his eye at the boy standing next to him, fingers clinging onto the metal shelf.

“Is that any good?” the boy asks quietly, blinking rapidly and pointing haltingly at the noodles in Doyoung’s hand. Doyoung smiles secretly at the slight tremor in the boy’s voice before raising his head to face the younger man.

“Good enough for instant,” he says with a soft smile.

“Good enough for a meal then,” the boy throws back quickly, a quirk of a smile appearing on his face before fading into his nervousness again.

“If you’re a university student, I guess,” Doyoung tests and the boy laughs quietly with a jerky nod, confirming Doyoung’s theory.

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I just couldn’t take my eyes off you,” he says, cheering inside his head when the young man in front of him turns bright red and looks desperately around himself for a distraction. There is a smile threatening to come to life on his face however, that tells Doyoung just how much he actually likes it. He was already certain the younger man was gay when he approached him, but it is nice to have it confirmed.

“Doyoung,” he says, fumbling to set his shopping down to free a hand before the other man bows slightly at the waist and Doyoung realises for the first time that his English is somewhat accented.

“Jaehyun,” the boy smiles, “ _I guess you’re my_ _hyung.”_

It takes a moment for Doyoung’s brain to translate the Korean words, so he is relieved that when he answers in English, Jaehyun follows his lead.

“So are you over on Marylebone then?” Doyoung asks when Jaehyun looks over the aisle to his friend still trying to decide on his alcohol. His head whips around so fast Doyoung almost bites his tongue in shock, but then Jaehyun nods casually, humming “mhm,” as he picks at a paper label tacked to the shelf. It’s cute how he tries to act so unbothered, and even cuter how he fails so dramatically at it.

“Quite a ways to go for a late night drink then,” Doyoung comments and plucks a bag of microwave pasta out of Jaehyun’s hands, proclaiming “that one’s shit.”

“My friend was invited to a party nearby and kind of dragged me along,” Jaehyun pouts a little and Doyoung doesn’t fail to notice how he hesitates at calling the other boy a friend and how his eyes keep drifting back to him as if he is afraid he’ll see them talking.

“Do you live nearby?” he asks, finally settling his eyes on Doyoung’s face and studying him thoroughly. Doyoung hesitates for a split second before nodding in confirmation. He already knows where Jaehyun lives, he figures they should be on even ground.

Jaehyun smiles brightly, a dimple in each cheek, and Doyoung is quite certain he has never seen a person more beautiful. Which is quite a feat as his best friend must have been moulded in the image of a god or some other divine being. Doyoung has never been attracted to Taeyong though, while he is more attracted to Jaehyun than he is frankly sure he should be.

He only wanted a pretty piece of eye candy to brighten his night, but now that Jaehyun has approached him he is feeling the possibility of something more. At least he was before Jaehyun’s friend called out for him making Jaehyun retreat as if he was burned and hurry around the aisle to the other’s side.

“What were you doing?” the other boy asks, attempting to be quiet, but failing spectacularly in the empty shop.

“Just asking him for directions since I’m pretty sure you’ve gotten us lost,” Jaehyun replies, face hidden in the collar of his hoodie. Doyoung smiles wryly at the bottle of wine tucked between his arm and his chest. He’s going to need that tonight; he can’t remember the last time he flirted with someone so obviously in the closet.

“What are you getting?” the heavily accented voice of Jaehyun’s friend is suddenly grating in his ears, but Doyoung can’t stop himself from listening in.

“I told you, I’m not drinking,” Jaehyun says and traces a random pattern in the condense on the fridge window.

“You know, if you didn’t want to come you could have said so,” the other boy says, causing Jaehyun to sigh and turn his back on him, sending a look to Doyoung over the aisle.

“I tried, you were all _you need to get out a little Jaehyun_ ,” he imitates a loud, whiny voice and then pokes his tongue out a little, sparking a chuckle in Doyoung that he quickly smothers. The other boy huffs and pokes his tongue out at Jaehyun over his shoulder before plucking a bottle of Strongbow from the fridge, replacing it after only a second.

Jaehyun slinks his way around the aisle to Doyoung again, eyelids fluttering as he looks up at him from the corner of his eye.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers and Doyoung quirks a smile at him, not quite sure if he wants to pursue this any further. Jaehyun is persistent though, there must be something about him that he likes, or maybe he hasn’t been flirted with a lot before.

“I’m not used to being open about my sexuality, that’s all,” Jaehyun says and swallows loudly. He smiles at nothing in particular then, and Doyoung recognises the relief and accomplishment he must be feeling from saying those words out loud. He was the same when he was a teen and exploring the world as someone open and unapologetically himself.

“Does anyone know?” Doyoung asks, deciding to take the risk.

Jaehyun nods, fingers suddenly fiddling with the cap on Doyoung’s wine bottle and Doyoung can’t tell if it’s intentional or a consequence of the younger’s apparent need to keep his hands occupied.

“Quite a few actually. My parents have known for years, and then I told my best friend and he didn’t … approve,” Doyoung smiles in sympathy at the delicate phrasing, “and things went to hell after that so my parents thought I should get away from it all, so here I am.” That was a lot more information than he asked for, but Doyoung keeps that comment to himself, not wanting to embarrass the already nervous boy. He holds two different flavours of pot noodle in his hands, eyes flitting from one to the other.

“Which one do you want?” Doyoung asks and Jaehyun sighs and puts both of them back on the shelf.

“Neither, my school books were so expensive I can’t waste my money on things I don’t need,” he mumbles with a pout.

Doyoung considers him for a few seconds and just as he reaches for his wallet, Jaehyun’s friend waves a hand at Jaehyun from the other side of the aisle.

“You coming?” he asks with a raised eyebrow and Jaehyun nods quickly, making to move around Doyoung as his friend skips to the check-out.

“Wait,” Doyoung says and Jaehyun stops instantly, looking at him hopefully. Doyoung picks both pot noodles Jaehyun had been considering, along with one of his own favourites, and hands them one after the other to Jaehyun. He opens his wallet then and pulls out a ten-pound bill, placing it carefully on top.

“No, Doyoung, I can’t,” Doyoung interrupts him with a smile and a discreet pat to Jaehyun’s hip.

“Consider it a gift,” he says and Jaehyun blinks owlishly at him for a few seconds before he smiles softly and hesitatingly makes his way to the front of the shop, whispering a _thank you_ as he passes him in the aisle.

Doyoung watches Jaehyun pay for his snacks with a muted, gorgeous smile on his face and stares after him as he follows his friend out into the cold, stopping at the door to throw a last look over his shoulder and smile brightly at Doyoung.

He doesn’t think he’ll ever see Jaehyun again, though he dearly wishes he will, but he feels good knowing he has made the beautiful boy’s evening a little bit better.

 

<=>

 

Doyoung is back at the shop at the same time of night only three days later, telling himself it’s stupid to even entertain the thought of Jaehyun being there and that he only wants something quick and greasy for a late-night snack.

“You just missed him,” the store clerk says after Doyoung has spent too long deciding over pasta and a frozen pizza, and any pretence Doyoung kept up goes flying out the proverbial window.

“Pretty boy in the large pink hoodie,” the older man says when Doyoung stares for too long without saying anything.

“Was here not long ago.”

Doyoung gapes for several seconds, fingers fiddling unconsciously with a price tag on the shelf.

“I—I wasn’t,” he stutters and the clerk laughs mildly at him, shaking his head as he goes back to his magazine.

“Don’t care what you younglings get up to,” he hears him mumble.

Kicking himself for taking so long debating over whether to go out or not, Doyoung grabs a frozen pizza and a large soda, deciding that the best way to sulk is with sugar and grease.

 

<=>

 

“This is stupid,” he mumbles to himself as he paces back and forth a couple times on the stone walkway. What are the odds that in, he doesn’t even know how many students, Jaehyun will miraculously walk past the exact spot he is standing?

And if he does, why would he _not_ turn around and run the other way when Doyoung is pretty much stalking him?

Just as he is about to walk away, head back into the traffic and try and hail a cab home so he can try and forget his stupid obsession with the boy, Jaehyun is _right there_. Ripped, black skinny jeans and a chequered green flannel over a white t-shirt, black backpack hanging off one shoulder, hair styled into an artful mess and he looks so beautiful he takes Doyoung’s breath away.

How isn’t everyone struck dumb by his beauty? How can they walk past him without sparing him a glance, when Doyoung has lost all sense of self because of him?

He opens his mouth to call out his name, but no sound comes out. It makes no difference as Jaehyun’s eyes find him a second later as if he was pulled by a magnetic force.

For a second Doyoung worries he has messed up by coming here, but then Jaehyun breaks into a wide smile that has his whole body reacting, almost lifting him up on his toes, and Doyoung figures he has done the right thing.

“Sicheng, go ahead okay. I’ll meet you inside,” Jaehyun says to the boy at his side, not waiting for a reply before almost skipping towards Doyoung. He watches Jaehyun’s friend for a few seconds and sees how his eyebrows furrow before he shakes his head and walks away. Jaehyun is right in front of him then so Doyoung forgets about the other boy and focuses intently on Jaehyun’s bright face. He can see no trace of scepticism or displeasure or anything else he had expected from Jaehyun, and there is a relieved happiness in the breathy tone of Jaehyun’s voice when he greets him.

“Hi,” he says, quickly following up with, “I didn’t think I would see you again.”

He can’t stop smiling and his infectious happiness soon pulls the veil off Doyoung’s restraints, leaving him smiling softly back at him.

_I couldn’t stay away, I’m glad I found you, there’s something about you_ are all things Doyoung wants to say. Instead he clears his throat gently and looks towards the entrance of the building and says; “I’m not keeping you from anything, am I?”

“No,” Jaehyun smiles with a small shake of his head, “I have time.”

Several long seconds of silence stretches between them where Doyoung only takes in the glimmer in Jaehyun’s eyes and how cute his chubby cheeks make him look. That softness he noticed first about him is prevalent in every small action Jaehyun makes, down to the way he bites his lower lip when Doyoung has been staring for far too long.

“I was taking a walk in the park,” Doyoung says, tone light, “figured it was time to warm myself with a coffee.”

He holds the red paper cup up between them, still full of piping hot coffee, as proof, and Jaehyun smiles mischievously, eyes flickering between the cup and Doyoung’s face.

“Quite a way to go for a cup of coffee,” he says, drawing a weak chuckle from Doyoung. His fingers tighten around the cup and he swallows two times before deciding to jump right into it and be honest with Jaehyun.

“I’m sorry, this is very weird,” he starts, hurrying on when Jaehyun shakes his head, the look in his eyes turning almost panicked.

“There’s something about you Jaehyun,” he says finally and smiles a little as Jaehyun visibly deflates with relief at his confession.

“I thought you were going to leave me or something,” Jaehyun laughs, backtracking quickly with “I mean, not leave _me_ because we’re not … and I just meant.”

He stops abruptly, biting his lips together and looking anywhere but at Doyoung’s face. His eyes come to rest on Doyoung’s left shoulder, and Doyoung counts to five in his head and smiles when he realises Jaehyun has spaced out. _Cute._

Doyoung clears his throat gently and watches as Jaehyun blinks a few times in rapid succession and then he lifts his eyes to meet Doyoung’s as if he wasn’t far inside his own head a second ago.

“I wanted to ask if you would have coffee with me?” Doyoung asks quietly and Jaehyun smiles softly, eyes crinkling in happiness. He reaches out as his smile turns impish and wraps his fingers over Doyoung’s on the paper cup, bringing it to his lips to take a small sip.

“Okay,” he says, licking his lips, “let’s go.”

Doyoung wants to take him to a warm coffeehouse, buy him whatever he could want, a slice of cake for them to share, and ask him about all the things he wants to know. All the trivial, important things he wants to know about Jaehyun.

Instead he shakes his head, licks his lips with a regretful smile on his face.

“You have class Jaehyun,” he starts only to be interrupted by Jaehyun proclaiming; “not important, I can miss one lecture.”

Doyoung shakes his head again, looking Jaehyun in the eye until he retreats with a sheepish smile.

“Go to class Jaehyun, every lecture is important,” Jaehyun’s eyes drop to the ground between them and he chews on his bottom lip like a contrite child, fingers fiddling with the strap on his backpack. Doyoung sticks his hand inside his coat and pulls a small paper card from his pocket that he holds up in front of Jaehyun.

“A business card,” Jaehyun laughs when he takes it from him and reads the simple, black text on the front.

“Will you call me?” Doyoung asks, watching Jaehyun’s face for any clues to what he is thinking.

“Yes, Mr. Lawyer,” Jaehyun jokes, turning the card into his palm and wrapping his fingers over it. Doyoung wraps his fingers around Jaehyun’s and pulls the younger’s hand to his mouth, lips barely brushing his knuckles as he talks.

“I don’t know what the rules are these days, but don’t wait. Call me tonight.”

Jaehyun swallows visibly at the contact, eyes never leaving Doyoung’s and the lack of any kind of objection has Doyoung feeling warm even in the late autumn cold.

“I promise,” Jaehyun whispers and then Doyoung presses his cup of coffee into Jaehyun’s hands and takes a step back. Jaehyun tries to give him his coffee back, but Doyoung refuses to take it.

“Consider it a gift,” he says and then he walks off, looking back at Jaehyun until he is too far away to see him as anything but a shape in the distance.

 

<=>

 

They have coffee; Jaehyun tells him about his major, his favourite colour and favourite book and Doyoung laughs and calls him a kid when Jaehyun starts raving about “old” movies.

“I saw that one in the cinema.”

“No way!”

They don’t share a slice of cake because Jaehyun eats two on his own, but Doyoung doesn’t mind once Jaehyun finally gets the courage to feed him a piece from his own fork.

They go out for dinner and Doyoung smiles through it all as Jaehyun eats everything down to the last crumb on his own plate before he starts sneaking chips from Doyoung’s plate.

There is a significant age difference between them, at least large enough that it should be noticeable, but when they are together it’s the last thing on their minds.

Jaehyun has a quiet, mature air about him and it is so obvious to Doyoung that he has been burned by the world, but when he smiles his face softens and gains a childlike glow that turns Doyoung fond in a heartbeat.

One week after their first coffee date, Doyoung invites Jaehyun home. He does his best at making his mom’s stir fried pork and even if it leaves his kitchen more of a mess than it ever has been and he ruined a frying pan in the process, it was worth it to see the smile on Jaehyun’s face and the slightly sticky kiss the younger presses to his lips.

“I’m gonna need your recipe,” Jaehyun says once he finally stops eating. It didn’t take long for Jaehyun to get past his hesitance to ask for seconds, in his own words he is food motivated, and it makes Doyoung happy in a way it probably shouldn’t just yet to watch him inhale anything put in front of him.

“It’s my mom’s recipe actually, I’m not sure I gave it justice,” Doyoung laughs and dabs at his mouth with a napkin. Jaehyun smiles at him from the other side of the table, through candlelight and a small, plastic flower decoration.

“It was delicious,” he says, fingers tiptoeing over the tablecloth to Doyoung’s hand. Doyoung watches him with a fond smile until Jaehyun finally hooks their fingers together and then he tugs on them and lifts their hands to his mouth to press a kiss to Jaehyun’s fingers.

Jaehyun avoids his eyes as he presses another and then another kiss to his fingers.

“I’m glad you liked it,” he says when he finally puts Jaehyun’s hand back on the table and starts gathering the dishes to bring to the kitchen.

“You don’t have to help,” he says when Jaehyun does the same, but he is waved off without a word and so they line up side by side before the kitchen sink and wash the dishes together.

Just as Doyoung throws the washcloth back on the counter from cleaning his hands, Jaehyun is there with a hand curling around the back of his neck and drawing him into a kiss. He lets himself be trapped against the counter as Jaehyun presses close to his front and slips both arms around his neck to tangle his fingers in his hair.

“Please tell me this is where the night was heading,” Jaehyun mumbles against his lips and Doyoung takes the opening to slip his tongue into his mouth. He hums and strokes his hands down Jaehyun’s sides, slips one to his lower back and uses it to get Jaehyun even closer.

“That was the plan,” he says and enjoys how Jaehyun turns to putty in his arms with a single swipe of his tongue inside his mouth. He can’t tell yet if it’s his influence that makes Jaehyun so malleable or if it’s how Jaehyun is, but he intends to find out, carefully.

“Jaehyun, there is something we need to talk about first,” he pulls away and holds Jaehyun at bay with a hand cupping his cheek when he tries to reattach their mouths.

“No more talking,” Jaehyun pleads and turns his head to kiss Doyoung’s palm when he doesn’t get his way.

“Remember when you called me a control freak?” Doyoung asks, palming Jaehyun’s ass once because he can’t contain himself anymore.

“That was a joke, I apologised already,” Jaehyun pouts visibly, and Doyoung is awash with fondness for this adorable man-child once more.

“But you weren’t wrong. I’m not comfortable if I’m not in control, of _any_ situation,” he emphasises and Jaehyun’s face morphs into realisation at once. He may be slow on the uptake most of the time, but Doyoung has come to learn that when sex is involved Jaehyun is pretty quick.

“Is it like a dom thing?” he asks and Doyoung nods with a quiet hum. Jaehyun watches him in silence for a while and Doyoung misses his cute insistence for more kisses.

“I understand if it’s not something you want and you need to know that it’s never too late to back down,” he moves both hands to Jaehyun’s shoulders in a loose embrace and tilts his head to catch Jaehyun’s eyes.

“I would never do something you didn’t want me to.”

Jaehyun backs away from him and Doyoung holds back a sigh of disappointment, but Jaehyun walks only far enough to lean against the kitchen island across from him and spreads his arms out at his side.

“What do you want me to do, daddy?” he says and Doyoung can’t stop the laugh that bursts out of him as he takes the two steps to stand in front of Jaehyun and cages him in with his arms, gripping the counter with his fingers.

“You don’t have to call me that,” he says and Jaehyun raises his eyebrows with a playful smile.

“From the moment we met, you have given me gifts plus you pay for everything all the time, you’re already my sugar daddy,” he grins and Doyoung scoffs in reluctance. He’s not sure he wants Jaehyun to call him anything, but definitely not _daddy_.

But Jaehyun wraps his arms around his neck again and pulls him close enough to whisper in his ear, “I want to be your baby,” and Doyoung is sold.

He runs his hands over Jaehyun’s upper body, slowly and firmly, until Jaehyun is gasping into his ear and shaking minutely from holding himself back.

“If you’re sure …” Doyoung whispers, leaving it open-ended to give Jaehyun another chance to change his mind.

“I’m sure,” Jaehyun says, firmly but quietly, and bites gently on Doyoung’s earlobe.

“Then go upstairs, undress and clean yourself properly. You’ll find towels in the left cupboard under the sink. Then I want you to stand in front of the wall mirror in my bedroom and watch yourself, see how your body reacts as you wait for me,” Doyoung whispers into Jaehyun’s neck and presses a long, wet kiss into the slope of his jaw. He feels Jaehyun’s throat move when he swallows and slips a hand along the outside of Jaehyun’s thigh to his butt, giving it a firm squeeze as he steps back and guides Jaehyun towards the stairs outside the kitchen.

He watches Jaehyun ascend and when he can no longer see him, he crumbles against the counter with a drawn out, whispered “fuck.” Drawing in a breath he walks to the downstairs bathroom, steadying himself on walls and furniture until he can collapse against the closed toilet lid. His heart is beating a mile a minute and there is a ringing in his ears that refuse to go away.

“I didn’t think _this_ would happen,” he mumbles to himself, rubbing his temples. Jaehyun has turned out to be so much more than he could ever anticipate, and the thought that this beautiful man is in his bedroom right now, waiting for him, because he told him to, is exhilarating. Breathing deeply three times, he rises from the toilet lid and turns the sink on, splashing his face in cold water. He just made a big deal out of his need to be in control so that’s what he is going to have to be.

 

He waits another ten minutes before going upstairs, wipes every surface in the kitchen to keep himself occupied so he won’t rush up the stairs sooner than planned. He wants to make Jaehyun wait. He takes the stair one step at a time, breathing deeply to keep himself in check, and when he reaches the last step he raises his hands to his shirt and undoes three buttons. The action is as much to distract himself as it is to rile Jaehyun up once they come into sight of each other, and he loosens his cuff links and pulls his shirt sleeves up his forearms before he looks up at Jaehyun. And promptly his breath his driven from his lungs.

Jaehyun has done exactly as he told him to, and his long, naked body is on display in front of the ceiling high mirror in his room, showing him just how aroused Jaehyun already is.

“Good boy,” he murmurs as he nears Jaehyun’s form rooted to the polished wooden floor. He smiles when Jaehyun meets eyes with him through the mirror and he runs a soothing hand over one bare shoulder.

“Have you had sex before Jaehyun?” he asks and stops just close enough that his shirt tickles Jaehyun’s back. Jaehyun nods minutely and swallows, leaning back just a touch so their bodies press softly together. His eyes fall closed at the touch but Doyoung pulls back and cups his cheek to make Jaehyun look at him.

“There is something you _must_ remember, Jaehyun. Can you do that?” he asks and only continues when Jaehyun nods with utter clarity in his eyes.

“Ostrich; that’s our safe word.”

Jaehyun repeats it for him and smiles when Doyoung rubs his thumb over his cheek and leans in to kiss him.

“Now, you’ll be giving up all control, but don’t think that means that this is just about me. I will do everything for you, Jaehyun. Always,” he murmurs into Jaehyun’s ear as he moves to stand behind him once more.

“I am a slave to your pleasure; it is all I care about.”

He can feel Jaehyun trembling finely in his arms and he takes pride in the quiet gasp Jaehyun lets out when he drops slowly to his knees on the floor, running his hands down the length of Jaehyun’s body. He looks up at Jaehyun and squeezes his calves reassuringly before he slides both hands up to his ass and spreads his cheeks apart.

“Good boy,” he murmurs when he can smell the clean, soapy scent and then he presses a single kiss to each cheek before burying his face between them. Jaehyun’s gasp is louder this time and Doyoung can feel his body jerk and tip forward against the mirror when he licks over his hole.

“Oh my god,” he hears Jaehyun’s quiet voice murmur and he leans back to look up at him in the mirror and smiles when he meets Jaehyun’s dark eyes. He holds the eye contact for as long as he can as he leans back in and licks another long stripe along his crack, lingering over his puckered entrance. He holds Jaehyun against the mirror with a hand pressed to his lower back, although it is not needed. Jaehyun is a natural follower, pliant and amenable, and Doyoung doesn’t doubt he would remain in this position if Doyoung told him to. But it gives him pleasure to pin Jaehyun down, to feel his strength under his palm and knowing that Jaehyun won’t use it to overpower him. It would be easy for him, Doyoung have always been long and skinny, never bothering with exercise other than to stay healthy, but Jaehyun has muscles hidden under his skin. Not too much, but enough to make Doyoung’s mouth water at the sight of his back tensing.

He continues to lick at Jaehyun’s hole, his tongue barely slipping inside him every other second, and he goes harder and harder with every moan or gasp or guttural exclamation that slips from Jaehyun’s lips. He doesn’t stop until a single brush of his palm over Jaehyun’s cock has him painting the mirror in white, too strung out after so long of not-quite-enough stimulation to hold any of it back.

He stands up and wipes his mouth on the back of his hand before gently holding Jaehyun’s hips in his palms, rubbing his thumbs back and forth over his warm skin.

“Was that good?” he whispers against the back of Jaehyun’s ear, pressing a tiny kiss there. Jaehyun is too breathless to speak, but his gasped attempt at a yes is endearing and Doyoung presses another kiss against his head in response.

“Good boy,” he says again, still testing Jaehyun’s reaction to the praise. “Now sit on the end of the bed for me, sit perfectly still.”

Jaehyun moves slowly, steadying himself on the wall as much as he can as his knees shake visibly. Doyoung watches him from the middle of the room, slowly working his shirt open and shrugging it off his shoulders. He can see Jaehyun’s Adam’s apple move as he swallows hard once they face each other again and Doyoung smirks a little. He knows how good his shoulders look in the tight-fitting undershirt. He spends a long time folding his shirt and placing it on the cushioned seat of the chair pushed against the stairway railing, drawing out the moment to recreate the anticipation in the room that Jaehyun’s orgasm had dissipated.

“You have more muscle than I had thought,” Jaehyun says when Doyoung approaches him and he sucks in a nervous breath when Doyoung lays a finger on his lips, silencing him.

“No talking,” he murmurs, moving the finger along Jaehyun’s cheek and down his neck. Running only light touches over Jaehyun’s body seems the best way to get him going as his breathing speeds up at once and Doyoung can feel his pulse beating hard against his throat. Jaehyun lets out that same quiet gasp when Doyoung once again drops to his knees, this time spreading Jaehyun’s legs and settling between his thighs. He looks so beautiful from this angle, all smooth skin and pronounced muscle, his lithe body covered in a thin sheen of sweat. And his cock, on the small side maybe, but no less tantalizing for it, is nestled in a thick bush of dark hair. Jaehyun is meticulous in his grooming, Doyoung could tell as much by his hair alone, but Jaehyun is meticulous in _all_ areas and it will make this all the more pleasant.

His cock is still limp, not even twitching when Doyoung’s breath ghosts over it, so he shifts his attention to Jaehyun’s left knee instead. Kissing and biting the soft skin from the underside of his knee to the inside of his thigh, he runs his hands slowly up and down Jaehyun’s calves, occasionally casting looks up at the younger to gauge his reactions. When he has thoroughly covered the expanse of Jaehyun’s left leg, he moves to the other. By the time Jaehyun’s inner thigh is blooming red with marks, his cock is thickening once again.

Doyoung takes it in his mouth, briefly tangling his fingers with Jaehyun’s and pressing his hands firmly into the mattress. Jaehyun gasps and trembles and Doyoung regrets making him come already as he can’t tell if his extreme sensitivity is a consequence of his orgasm, or not. Doyoung takes all of Jaehyun’s length into his mouth and then pulls of slowly to suck on the very tip, but sits back entirely when Jaehyun squirms and tries to buck into him.

“I said to sit perfectly still,” he says quietly, a reprimand yet not quite one either. He doesn’t want to rush Jaehyun. But he does leave his cock to suck more marks into his thighs instead. Jaehyun needs to know obedience is rewarded and _dis_ obedience is punished and it’s better he learns it sooner rather than later.

He can feel Jaehyun’s annoyance, probably, he is still so young, in the way his thighs tense in a jerky, dissatisfied way.

“Sit still,” he says and holds back on touching Jaehyun with his mouth at all until Jaehyun is sitting still and patient with his hands limp at his sides.

“Good boy,” he murmurs and leans in to take Jaehyun’s cock in his mouth once again. He teases less this time, sucks hard around Jaehyun’s length and digs his tongue into the slit in his cockhead. It is an intentional move to see if Jaehyun has learnt anything yet or if he needs another demonstration. He isn’t particularly surprised when Jaehyun’s hands grip his hair in an instant and his hips buck under his hold.

Doyoung pulls back at once, circling his fingers around the base of Jaehyun’s cock in a near painful grip. He doesn’t say anything this time, but waits for Jaehyun to settle on his own. It takes a while for Jaehyun to work through the abrupt change from delicious pleasure to the cold emptiness of Doyoung’s absence, and when he does he squirms uncomfortably.

“What a- why … wha-“ Jaehyun tries to say several things at once, looking down at Doyoung with confusion and a tiny hint of resentment. Doyoung runs his hands up and down the outside of Jaehyun’s thighs and then he grips Jaehyun’s hips tight enough he’s sure there will be finger-shaped bruises in the morning.

“You do as I say, Jaehyun. And I give you what you want,” he murmurs, keeping his voice low to make Jaehyun focus on his words to hear them. It’s important that Jaehyun understands. He gentles his grip and caresses Jaehyun’s skin to ease the slight pain he must have caused him.

“Should we try again?” he asks and waits patiently as Jaehyun stares down at him, clearly contemplating something, and he doesn’t move until Jaehyun nods his head.

“Tell me with words Jaehyun,” he says and Jaehyun swallows hard.

“I’m alright,” Jaehyun says, and Doyoung is glad to hear it, but it’s not enough.

“Continue,” Jaehyun hiccups before he can coax a better answer out of him and Doyoung smiles.

“Your consent is most important to me Jaehyun,” he says and Jaehyun sinks together a tiny bit, some of the tension easing out of his body. It makes something ugly twist in Doyoung’s stomach; he hasn’t been good enough if Jaehyun was worried about being forced like that. He can put the blame on the amount of time since he has been with someone like this, but the truth is Doyoung has never been someone’s first dom and he doesn’t yet know how to handle it. How to go about teaching Jaehyun. He thinks Jaehyun gets it now though, so he tries not to let it distract him as he spreads Jaehyun’s legs a little further and licks a stripe up the underside of his cock.

Jaehyun sits utterly still this time, the muscles in his thighs bunching as he clearly struggles not to move, and Doyoung rewards him by taking the head of his cock into his mouth and sucking hard. A strangled noise escapes Jaehyun, a held-back moan that makes his chest shudder and Doyoung smiles around his length, pride bubbling in him as Jaehyun is already starting to learn. He didn’t expect him to be so fast about it.

Taking more of Jaehyun’s cock into his mouth, Doyoung blindly slides a hand to Jaehyun’s ankle and lifts his leg up, guiding his foot to the narrow edge on the metal frame of his bed. He sucks softly on Jaehyun’s cock, running his tongue along the glans, as he places a single finger on the soft area of skin behind Jaehyun’s balls. Jaehyun’s entire body trembles when Doyoung uses the pad of his finger to rub firmly over his perineum, and a loud gasp escapes Jaehyun’s mouth. Doyoung lets it slide this time, and sucks harder on the cock in his mouth, bobbing his head a couple times along the length. The intense feeling is too much for Jaehyun however, and it isn’t long before his thighs tighten around Doyoung’s head and he jerks his ankle free from Doyoung’s loose grip. In less than a second Doyoung has sat back, removing himself from Jaehyun’s body entirely.

“ _No_ ” Jaehyun gasps and falls backwards on the bed, trembling all over and kneading the sheets under him in distress. The sight has regret bubbling in Doyoung’s stomach. It was too much too fast.

“I’m sorry Jaehyun,” Doyoung murmurs and pulls himself onto the bed next to Jaehyun, brushing his damp hair out of his face. “I’m sorry,” he mumbles again as he presses tiny kisses along Jaehyun’s brow.

It’s easy to underestimate a blowjob, but Doyoung isn’t surprised it is what overwhelmed Jaehyun. Especially with the way Doyoung gave and took away so coldly; it is as much psychological as it is physical.

He whispers apologies into Jaehyun’s skin as he continues to run his hand through Jaehyun’s hair, waiting for him to calm down. Jaehyun hadn’t used the safe word so he thinks they’re still on, but he won’t assume until Jaehyun can tell him as much himself.

“I’m alright,” Jaehyun breathes eventually, repeating the words a couple more times, mostly to himself it seems.

“Continue,” he says, but this time Doyoung doesn’t move to do that. He cups Jaehyun’s cheek and turns his head to face him, waiting for Jaehyun to blink open his eyes.

“There is no shame in backing down, Jaehyun” he murmurs lowly.

“I still want you without all this.”

A long silence stretches between them as Jaehyun contemplates his options, his eyes moving restlessly over Doyoung’s face.

“Continue,” he says finally and Doyoung doesn’t wait for more confirmation, slipping to the floor and finds his place between Jaehyun’s legs once again.

“Can I stay like this?” Jaehyun asks, propped up on one elbow to see Doyoung over the edge of the bed. Doyoung presses a kiss to Jaehyun’s knee with a muted smile and nods his assent. Jaehyun lies back with a long sigh and Doyoung nuzzles along his thighs, pressing occasional kisses over the marks he has previously left there.

When he takes Jaehyun’s cock in his mouth, Jaehyun moans quietly and the sound sends a thrill down Doyoung’s spine. All he wants to do is make Jaehyun feel good.

He moves slowly up and down Jaehyun’s cock, taking in every low sound Jaehyun emits as he lies perfectly still under Doyoung’s hands. He seems to have gained a control of himself he didn’t have earlier and Doyoung rewards him with a firmer touch of his tongue and a hum that vibrates through Jaehyun’s cock.

Jaehyun lets his appreciation be heard, but not seen, and Doyoung is amazed at the complete turn of events. A calm has come over the younger man and it affects Doyoung in the best way, ridding him of the worry that he was doing everything wrong.

He bobs his head on Jaehyun’s cock, flicking his tongue around the head and back and forth along the sensitive vein running from base to tip, and eventually he presses a finger against Jaehyun’s perineum again. It takes more work to pull Jaehyun’s second orgasm out of him, but Doyoung enjoys it immensely, alternating between hard and soft suction around Jaehyun’s cock until his mouth is flooded with his sperm.

 

“Was that good?” he asks when he rises to his feet and slowly lays down on Jaehyun’s lax form. Jaehyun nods with a content hum, more sated than exhausted this time, and Doyoung peppers kisses over his face and neck and slowly moves Jaehyun’s hands above his head. Jaehyun comes to when he feels the stretch in his shoulders, but Doyoung shushes him gently before he can think to move.

“I just want to kiss you,” he whispers against Jaehyun’s cheek, slipping his tongue over his dimple once before he moves to straddle Jaehyun’s hips. He licks along Jaehyun’s muscled biceps, marking the pale skin with red and purple bruises, as his fingers slither around Jaehyun’s wrists and pins them to the bed. He feels the tension shift in Jaehyun’s body and the way the younger man tips his chin up has fire burning in Doyoung’s loins. It is the most submissive move Jaehyun has made all night, almost animal-like in the way he offers up his tender throat and Doyoung zeros in on the pale, unmarked flesh with acute fixation.

The noise Jaehyun lets out when he bites down on a patch of skin under his chin tells him he has stumbled upon a sensitive spot, and he sucks and nibbles on that same spot until it is red and blue and Jaehyun is limp on the bed. His own cock is aching, but he ignores it for a little longer in favour of tasting every inch of Jaehyun’s body. He licks a swirling pattern over Jaehyun’s throat, plays along his collarbones with bites and kisses and marks his chest in blotches of red as if it was his personal canvas.

Too caught up in tasting the sweat off Jaehyun’s skin, it takes him awhile to realise that the sounds coming out of Jaehyun’s mouth aren’t just sounds, but words.

“I want you,” he says, “I want you.”

Over and over he mumbles those words, and Doyoung loses any will to continue with foreplay. It’s time for the main course.

 

“Move up to the pillows,” he whispers into Jaehyun’s ear and slides off the bed to pull his clothes off while Jaehyun sluggishly scoots his body along the mattress. Jaehyun is looking at him through half-lidded eyes as he leaves his clothes in a pile on the floor and climbs naked onto the bed, and he bites his lip and moans as he catches sight of Doyoung’s hard cock dangling between his thighs.

“So big,” he mumbles, his already low voice thick with exhaustion, slurring his words so endearingly.

“So cute,” Doyoung smiles and Jaehyun pouts. He knows Jaehyun doesn’t like being called cute, but his reaction every time Doyoung does it is the most adorable of all.

“So hot,” he hums acquiescently as he takes Jaehyun’s wrists in his hands and pins them to the pillow while using his knees to spread Jaehyun’s legs. Jaehyun arches slightly against him, but Doyoung shushes him gently, rubbing his thumbs over the beating pulse in Jaehyun’s wrists.

“You listen to me now, and be honest,” he says and he can see that the serious tone of his voice reaches Jaehyun through his post-orgasmic haze when his eyes widen.

“I would prefer not to use a condom, I’m clean I swear, but if you want me to use one then I will,” he says and inexplicably, Jaehyun begins to laugh.

“I thought,” he laughs, clearing his throat in an attempt to settle down, “I thought you were- were gonna ask to tie me up or something serious like that.” He is still giggling when Doyoung sits back on his haunches and pinches at the skin underneath Jaehyun’s knees with a good-humoured frown on his face.

“It is serious Jaehyun, it’s a matter of trust,” he says, still smiling as the sound of Jaehyun’s guffaws ring in his ears. It’s not the most attractive laugh, but it’s so carefree and loud and in Doyoung’s opinion, beautiful.

Jaehyun grows quiet then, contemplative, and his hands reach out to Doyoung. Their fingers tangle together between them and Jaehyun smiles beautifully up at him.

“I trust you Doyoung,” he whispers.

Doyoung smiles and leans over Jaehyun to press their lips together, sliding one hand under the pillow to retrieve the bottle of lube he hid earlier in the day. He leans his weight on his left elbow as he expertly wets two fingers with the lube using only one hand, all the while kissing Jaehyun to the point of distraction. Still moving his tongue inside Jaehyun’s mouth and gripping his hair tightly with his left hand he slips a finger inside Jaehyun’s relaxed hole, a slight hiccup in his chest the only evidence Jaehyun even noticed.

“My baby is so warm and snug around my fingers,” he says after pushing a second, long finger inside Jaehyun. He has been holding back on the dirty talk, but Jaehyun keens and undulates his entire body and Doyoung wishes he had brought it out much sooner. The reaction is tantalising, the sound a completely new one, and Doyoung is reminded of how Jaehyun told him, downstairs in the kitchen, that he wants to be his baby.

“Are you going to be a good baby? Will you spread yourself open for me and let me fuck you until you come? All messy and hot and all over yourself?”

He presses his mouth against Jaehyun’s jaw and speaks in a low voice against his fever-hot skin. Jaehyun gasps wetly, trembling and squirming on Doyoung’s fingers, sweat dripping down the side of his face and leaving a salty taste on Doyoung’s tongue. Doyoung sits up on his knees, still moving his fingers inside Jaehyun, and runs his left hand along Jaehyun’s body, stopping at his knee.

“Spread your legs for me baby,” he says quietly and holds his breath when Jaehyun moans and spreads his legs as wide as he can. He’s more flexible than Doyoung had imagined and the wealth of possible positions this gives them has Doyoung’s mind spinning and a groan builds in his chest.

“You’re so hot baby, so good for me,” he murmurs as he leans down to kiss Jaehyun, forcing his tongue past his lax lips. He slips his fingers out of Jaehyun’s hot passage and hooks his arms underneath his knees to push his legs against his chest. His hand is still wet with lube so he grips his own cock and tugs it a couple times before he positions himself at Jaehyun’s entrance and pushes in.

“So good baby,” he groans as he settles over Jaehyun, his cock fully enclosed in the hot constraint of Jaehyun’s ass. Jaehyun moans loudly and his head trashes back and forth on the pillow, his fingers clutching air as he opens his mouth and gasps a word Doyoung never believed would affect him so much.

“Daddy!”

It’s the way Jaehyun looks, he tells himself. The way he is under him, so pliant and desperate for his touch. It’s the fact that he is deep in Jaehyun’s body and feeling the muscles of his ass grip his cock like a snug glove that makes his stomach churn. Not Jaehyun calling him _daddy_.

“You feel so damn good baby. You like me inside you?” he murmurs, his head hanging between his arms as he holds himself up and rolls his hips in a tiny movement. Jaehyun jerks his head in a nod and moans as Doyoung thrusts inside him again.

“Use your words baby, tell me how it feels,” Doyoung splits up the sentence with a well-aimed thrust against Jaehyun’s prostate, eliciting a yelp from his red and puffy lips.

“It’s so good daddy, best I’ve ever had,” Jaehyun whines and Doyoung can feel his entire body trembling in an effort to hold still and not demand more than what Doyoung is giving him. It’s not the _daddy_ , he tells himself again, it’s not the stupid word that has him fucking into Jaehyun with more fervour and strength than before. It’s the want to make this experience good for Jaehyun, to really make it the best he’s ever had. It’s what is on his mind when he pulls his hips back, thighs tensing and fingers gripping the sheets, and thrusts into Jaehyun slow and deep. Holding the same position so his cock will brush against Jaehyun’s prostate every time he moves.

“Good boy,” he moans quietly when Jaehyun lifts his hands above his head and pushes back on the iron railings of the headboard as the force of Doyoung’s thrusts moves him further and further up the bed. Lifting Jaehyun’s legs against his shoulders, he straightens his back and rolls his hips against Jaehyun’s backside, smiling at the satisfying slap of skin against skin that follows. It’s easy to set a steady rhythm in this position and Jaehyun moans and whines intermittently as the push and drag of Doyoung’s cock inside him is so good, but still only toeing on the edge of exquisite. To prolong it for both of them, Doyoung consciously stays away from Jaehyun’s prostate, keeping his thrusts shallow for the most part, interspersed with hard, deep thrusts that has Jaehyun shouting at the ceiling.

The hot grip around his cock, the sounds coming from Jaehyun’s mouth ringing in his ears, Jaehyun’s face tight with pleasure because of him, it’s all Doyoung has been thinking about since the moment he first saw him in that large, pink hoodie and those tight, _tight_ jeans. Fucking Jaehyun is the sweetest pleasure, every move and every sound sinking under his skin and satisfying him on primordial levels. He could live off this moment, driven by its force and all his needs satiated by its affection. He wants nothing more than to feel their very life force connected through this sharing of bodies, the most human act of vulnerability. He wants to become one with Jaehyun, for this empyreal moment.

“Fuck!” Jaehyun shouts when he thrusts deep and leans over him, nearly folding him in half as he pushes his thighs against his chest and grips the sheets on either side of him so hard his fingers grow white. He throws away all finesse and fucks Jaehyun hard and fast, his hips jerking on every other thrust as he begins to tire.  

“Da-ddy sto-please stop stop,” Jaehyun gasps, barely able to catch a breath, much less form words, but some semblance of a sentence comes through in the end and Doyoung slows down at once and cups Jaehyun’s face in the palm of his hand.

“What is it?” he asks breathlessly and wipes sweaty strands of hair away from Jaehyun’s forehead.

“Ow,” Jaehyun whines and tries to move his legs from Doyoung’s shoulder, stretching them out and sighing in relief when Doyoung lowers them gently to rest on the mattress. He takes several calming breaths and Doyoung watches him patiently until Jaehyun reaches for him once more.

“Please,” he whispers while stretching a hand out to rest gently on Doyoung’s nape and the soft look in his eyes melts Doyoung’s heart in an instant. Sliding his hands under Jaehyun’s shoulders, he lies down more and covers Jaehyun’s body with his own and Jaehyun wraps arms and legs around him and holds on as Doyoung thrusts into him soft and slow. They can kiss in this position and Doyoung wastes not a second to press his mouth to Jaehyun’s and swallows every sound he makes as he continues to move his cock gently inside Jaehyun. Making it last loses precedence and Doyoung focuses on making it as good as possible for Jaehyun as he fucks him with shallow thrusts against his prostate and presses their bodies close enough together to create friction on Jaehyun’s cock pressed between their stomachs. He can feel his own orgasm tugging in his loins, but he won’t let himself go until Jaehyun is boneless and satisfied under him.

“Come for me baby,” he mumbles against Jaehyun’s lips, drawing back far enough to look down into Jaehyun’s face and watches how it tenses and contorts as Jaehyun’s body rises slightly from the mattress before he comes with a choked, breathless exclamation of absolute pleasure.

“Good boy,” Doyoung grunts and then he comes as well, his come splashing against Jaehyun’s sensitive prostate and making him jerk and shout while Doyoung slips his tongue past Jaehyun’s parted lips and holds him tightly in his arms until the aftermath of pleasure leaves him limp with exhaustion.

 

They trade kisses for a long while, lips and tongues moving softly together as their bodies cool down and the sweat dries on their skin. Only then does Doyoung move, pulling his softened cock from Jaehyun’s body and tilting over onto his side. Jaehyun follows him, turning over and burying his face in the crook of Doyoung’s neck, moving lethargically as his body still feels zapped of all strength. But it’s a good feeling.

“Was I good?” Jaehyun asks suddenly, face hidden in Doyoung’s shoulder. Doyoung sifts through Jaehyun’s hair with his fingers and then trails them down his spine, massaging gently in circles over his back.

“You were the best boy I could have wished for,” he murmurs with his lips pressed against Jaehyun’s ear, planting a kiss on the side of his head.

“Did you like it?” he asks, unconsciously holding his breath when Jaehyun takes a while to answer.

“I did,” is all he says and Doyoung turns him over so he can see his face.

“We don’t have to do it like this all the time, it can be a special thing for-“ he quiets when Jaehyun takes his bottom lip between two fingers and smiles up at him.

“I liked it daddy,” he says and pulls Doyoung’s head down with the two fingers gripping his lip and slots their mouths together in a kiss that hints more at rekindling desire than satisfaction. Doyoung knows Jaehyun means it wholeheartedly, and in that moment, he can’t deny it to himself anymore. He loves it a whole fucking lot when Jaehyun calls him daddy.

“Mmm baby, I can’t just yet,” he mumbles into Jaehyun’s mouth when Jaehyun grinds against him and moans loudly.

“Then do something else, please daddy,” Jaehyun whines, gasping wetly when Doyoung rolls on top of him and presses him hard into the mattress. He meant it when he said it, but he knows better now how true it was that he truly is a slave to Jaehyun’s pleasure, as he coats his fingers with lube and thrusts them inside Jaehyun to make him come a fourth time.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/whenineternal)


End file.
